The Color Red
by NerdyNation
Summary: Want to know? You have to read! Enjoy and reveiw
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DCMK**  
**Rating: T**  
**Genre:Romance/ Friendship**

**Pairings: Future Kuroba Kaito x Kudo Shinichi [KaitoxShinichi]**  
**Before you say anything yes I know another story but really I kinda forgot where I was going with Werepup so until I remember please be patient.**

**ON WITH THE STORY...**

Kudo Shinichi was never a normal boy, of course, there was the fact that murderers seemed to follow him, but he had a power that no one, not even his parents knew about. Little Shinichi always had the power to see the strings of fate. At first he didn't know exactly what it was he was seeing but once he knew he kept it secret from everyone. The only person who knows is his neighbor Agasa whom he confided in to help figure out what these strange ribbons were that seemingly only he could see. Agasa had told him they were the strings of fate. The ribbons connect the people close to you, the people you cherish. Agasa decided to help the boy and research where they could connect to and their meanings. If they were connected to the back they meant trust, the mind meant intellectual respect and the heart meant deep care and admiration. But Shinichi also learned what the colors meant as well. Brown was for stability, Green was for a person he could relax with, Blue was peace a person he felt safe and at peace with,Yellow meant friendship, and Red of course meant love.

"So Shinichi do I have a ribbon?" Agasa asked one day "What?! Of course you do I'd be surprised myself if there wasn't one. Yours is brown and its connected to my back" Shinichi informed this made the old inventor smile"It's nice to know that you think of me that way. I'm glad you know that I'll always have your back no matter what" Agasa said "Thanks Doc but I have to go I have to go meet Ran at tropical land today" Shinichi said waving at his wacky neighbor.

At Tropical Land

"Yo Ran" Shinichi greeted

"Hey Shinichi you're late, *sigh* never mind just come on lets go" Ran said dragging Shinichi along behind her "Chotto Matte Ran!" Her childhood friend/crush shouted as they raced off towards their first ride.

* * *

Kaito Kuroba is a normal teenage student whose father died under mysterious circumstances eight years ago. Eight years later, he is made aware of his father's secret identity; a famous international criminal known as Kaito Kid, and that he was murdered by a mysterious organization because he tried to steal a gem which was also targeted by them. The goal of the organization is to find within a year the Pandora Gem, a mystical stone said to shed tears during the passing of the Volley comet: drinking these tears give the drinker immortality.

He vows to prevent the organization from gaining immortality, and assumes his father's thief identity as he begins his quest for the gem. His only clues as to the gem's location are that it glows red under the full moon and that it is a doublet: a gem hidden within a larger gem. Thus, it would have to be a relatively large one with a bizarre history, and always stored in a place that never receives moonlight. He thus researches and steals famous priceless gems with odd histories from incredibly well-defended areas, but returns them after the very next full moon as they are not the Pandora.

"Bocchama please be careful that boy is here tonight and-"

"Ooh Tantei-kun is here" Kid smiled "This is going to be interesting" he said. Below him he could hear his fan cheering him on and Nakamori-keibu shouting orders at his task force. He was using his special words again, It's a wonder they don't go deaf.

"5" The essence of the heart

"4" is the most prominent ingredient to success..

"3" And most importantly

"2" Smiles and laughter are always good

"1" but never forget your Poker Face.

"0" Showtime

Conan POV

Once the bell chimed 12:00 darkness consumed the room, but not for long as a spotlight lit up the pedestal Kid was currently standing on. "Ladies and Gentlemen thank you for coming to my heist!" Kid's voice boomed. The white clad thief made a dramatic bow making sure to show that he had his target. Needless to say Nakamori was furious at this sending his task for e into a frenzy of men rushing to retrieve the gemstone. "Why Nakamori-keibu don't you know that never worked before." Kid chided before attempting to escape (Keyword attempt). Before anyone knew what happened a soccer ball was now one with the wall. "A-ah Tantei-kun I didn't see you there!" Kid said quickly regaining his composure. By now everyone was looking at the midget in question. "Ooh is that a crack at my height? Kid I thought you were above that." The mini teen said with mock disappointment winding up for another kick. Kid must have seen this because he soon swept into a nearby staircase. Luckily Conan knew exactly the thief would be: the roof.

The Roof Kaito POV

**'Shit I hadn't I thought he'd be in Kyoto' **Kaito thought as he ran up the stairs. Upon his arrival to the roof however he was greeted by a click "Hand over the jewel Kid" a familiar voice demanded. "Of course whatever you say Snake" Kaito said putting his hands up in mock surrender "But you see I simply must return this one so I have to be going now." Kaito had managed to make his way to the roof's edge when the door burst open revealing Tantei-kun. "I wouldn't do that if I were you Kid" the killer said training his gun to the young boy "or the boy gets it" he threatened know good and well that Kid wouldn't leave. "You have horrible timing Tantei-kun we'll work on that. But for now Snake let him go you have me you don't need him." Kaito negotiated. "I'll let him go... After you meet my demands" Kaito nodded "Now check the gem!" Snake commanded. Kaito did as he was told but nothing happened "See, Snake, it's not Pandora now let him go!"The thief shouted "He has nothing to do with any of this!" He reasoned. "You're right he doesn't" the assassin said aiming for Kaito and before he could react a shot was heard. **'Of all days'** was Kaito's last thought before darkness.

**A/N: Yeeeeaaaah um not the best chapter in the world but Hey I had to start this story somewhere might as well be like this... So um remember to favorite follow or review. Keep calm and smile on ;)**


	2. Deal with it

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: Sadly no I'm just a fan girl with a dream**

**Rating: T**

**Genre:Romance/ Friendship**

**Pairings: Future Kuroba Kaito x Kudo Shinichi**

**I am going to completely ignore all of movie 3**

* * *

Conan stood there on the roof in utter shock. Kid had just been shot! And by a man dressed in all black. Was he part of the Black Organization? No that doesn't matter right now Kid is going to bleed out if he didn't do something. He couldn't just leave him to the tasks force he'd be caught for sure. Since when didn't he want Kid caught? FOCUS Kid's hurt and the police are an automatic out. 'Haibara!' He thought 'maybe she could do something!' He pulled his phone out and made the call. Hakase and Haibara were on their way. But he had to stop the bleeding first. Conan tore a corner of Kid's cape and began applying pressure "Kid help's on the way okay." Conan said unsure if Kid could even hear felt like an eternity passed until Agasa and Haibara finally arrived on the roof. Together they all got Kid to the car and to the house. Unfortunately the bullet didn't go all the way through and Conan had to help Haibara get it out after hours of working they were done. They all agreed not to ask any info on Kid or look at his real face unless he said.

"Kudo-kun you know this is called aiding and abiding which is you know ILLEGAL" Haibara whispered/yelled "Yeah I know but I could just leave him to bleed out" Conan said "If I had just left people in need alone you wouldn't be here right now would you?" he asked he knew it was a low blow but it silenced her lecturing. "Yeah your right. But we need to come up with a plan for when he wakes up, I doubt he won't ask any questions." she said "Well I have to go to school tomorrow, Ran caught me skipping last time, you should stay here in case he wakes up you know make sure he doesn't run away." Conan explained "And if he asks about what happened see what he knows first." he added "Are you sure about letting him in in this?" the shrunken scientist asked "Haibara he was shot by a man in black, he's already involved. But just because he's apart of this doesn't mean he needs to know about us." Conan decided and with their plan set in motion the two shrunken young adults headed for bed.

* * *

**'Ugh man what hit me'** Kaito thought as he sat up on the couch **'wait couch!?'** he looked at his surroundings **'Well I'm definitely not home'** he concludes "Oh you're awake." A small voice said "Where am I?" Kaito asked turning to face the voice's source. "You're in the home of Kudo Shinichi. Im sure he wont mind your being here seeing as he's not home at the time." the little girl with honey blonde hair said "Who are you?" he asked he needed to know as much about his situation and the people in it "That depends what do you know about Edogawa-kun?" she replied **'Huh answering a question with a question. What does she have to hide?'** the Kaitou wondered "You mean the fact that he's not your run of the mill 7 year old?" Kaito said "Well all you need to know is that Kudo-kun and Edogawa-kun are involved in a deep case that you're now apart of" she said "What do you mean?" Kaito asked **'Did Kudo drag Tantei-kun into this?'** "The people that shot at you, they're part of a crime syndicate called the Black Organization." The little girl said "Why not go to the police with this?" Kaito suggested "We're in this way too deep now and even if Kudo went to the police it wouldn't help him." she answered. "So Kudo just dragged an innocent child into his mess?!" Kaito yelled. "Edogawa-kun technically started this case in the first place." The little girl stated "Yeah if I had just ignored them I wouldn't even be on this case." A familiar voice said "I was nosy and put myself in this situation" Conan walked in. "What do you mean? What does Kudo have to do with this?" Kaito asked "Never mind tha-"

"No. How is Kudo involved?!" The thief repeated getting up from the couch. If they won't provide the information he wanted then he would take matters into his own hands. The small girl tried to stop him but was swatted away.

"You're still injured you shouldn't stand." Conan said "I don't care I have to go anyway but this conversation isn't over." the thief declared as he walked past the girl and Conan and straight through the door. As he left Conan felt a tug on his hand, there was a red sting on his pinky.

**'Well that's new'** Conan thought "What's wrong Kudo-kun?"Haibara asked when she noticed him staring. Conan shook his head "Do you know anything about the strings of fate?" he asked the girl "Only the red string on the pinky story." she answered "The what?" "When a person has a red string attached to their pinky the person on the other end is their soul mate" she said "Why?" the shrunken scientist asked when she saw the other's horrified expression. "N-No reason I was just wondering." the mini teen said "As if Kudo-kun but if you're not willing to tell me I'll find out myself." she said "And I'll be going with you to the next heist." Haibara added "Why? You've never been interested before" Conan said

"True, but he's still hurt we do want to make sure he doesn't bleed out don't we?" she inquired.

**"Yeah fine whatever." Conan replied. 'For some reason I don't want her to.'** he thought, Kid's heist maybe open to the public but the little chats they had weren't and he didn't want that interrupted.** 'God when did I get so attached to the damn thief!?'** he wondered.

"You should probably go Mouri-san gets worried easily remember?" Haibara reminded.

* * *

When Conan had arrived his temporary home dinner had been ready, they sat ate and had some small talk but other than that it was nothing out of the ordinary. Once the chibi teen was done he cleaned his dishes and headed to his shared room*

As Conan began to drift off, which was pretty had with Kogoro in the room, he thought he saw something climb in the window. He sat up to see the invader once he could see that said intruder was Kid he moved to lay down** 'Oh it's just Kid'** it took Conan thirty whole seconds to really think about it "Wait Kid!"

"It took you a while. Good evening Tantei-kun, I told you this conversation wasn't over." Kid said

"Do you not sleep?" the detective asked

"Like a baby." the thief replied his smirk widening as the conversation progressed **'The smug bastard'** Conan thought.

"What do you want? I have school in the morning you know?" Conan notified "Oh my dear detective I'm painfully aware the you must go through the mind rotting place called elementary school. You're too intelligent for that so why stay?" Kid asked by now he had sat on his makeshift stool of books and case files. Conan was about to answer but Kid interrupted "But that's not why I came, I came to continue our talk earlier. What kind of things are you dealing with? I remember you cashing in a favor and almost getting blown to bits in the process!" Kid whispered loudly (because you know it was still 12:00) "Yeah and I'm sorry about that but that was the end of your involvement this is not your problem-"

"I'm making it my problem!" Kid sighed "Look if it has anything to do with Snake and his crew then it's automatically my business. Don't leave me out of this, I have a sniper problem you have... whatever problem you have." the kaitou finished. The magician rose to his feet " I'm not going to force my way into this but believe me when I say that I will not be letting you off the hook." he declared before leaving the same way he came. Conan sighed **'Great one more person I have to hide from'** he thought as lied down to sleep once more.

* * *

Kaito woke the next morning as he hissed in pain **'Damn hurts like hell'** he thought "KAITO!" A feminine voice called. As Kaito sat up his head decided to rebel against the motion "KAITO HURRY UP!" Aoko shouted **'And her yelling isn't making it any better'** Kaito thought "Kaito get up already or we'll be late!" she said loudly. Well at least she lowered her voice but she sounded closer than before **'How did she get in my house?'** the magician wondered. The loudmouth enter the room to find Kaito still lying in bed. She opened her mouth probably to yell again, but she quickly shut it. Aoko walked up to her friend and put a hand to his forehead "You have a fever" she declared "You're staying home today, go to sleep drink water, take medicine." The teen instructed "No really Aoko I'm fine I can go to school" he assured **'If I didn't Hakuba'd have a field day'** Kaito thought bitterly standing to get dressed trying to hide a wince.

Kaito didn't even have time to sit before Hakuba (the British prick)came up to him "You know Kuroba I heard that Kid was shot last night." He said

"Oh really?" Kaito replied "You aren't going to poke me are you?" he asked. Kaito may have a perfect poker face but he didn't think he could hide that especially if the wound reopened.

"Heavens no if you are Kid (which you are) then I'd risk reopening it. Though I do suggest he see a doctor before it's infected" the British prat advised

"Well then maybe you should tell him yourself... wait you can't get near him can you?" Kaito taunted. Kaito didn't care if it was mean plus it's the truth. But if Hakuba wanted to come up to him he should be prepared for some comments. "Kaito that was rude Hakuba-kun tries his best to catch that thief!" Aoko said

"His best doesn't seem to be getting him anywhere is it?" Kaito snapped "I mean a child has gotten closer than you father has in what twenty years!" Kaito shouted catching everyone's attention. It was unlike the magician to get angry at Aoko, it wasn't like him to get mad at all. Said magician grabbed his things "I'm going to the nurse." he said on his way out. He wasn't up for dealing with this today.

* * *

**A/N Ughhh this has been done for weeks now and I was just being lazy. Also tell me am I rushing the whole red string thing or is this okay… If not I'll probably replace it but I have sort of a plan in place. Well we'll see.**

**Keep calm and Live on ;)**


	3. Absolutely

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I can barely draw Conan let alone a whole manga series**

Today was not Conan Edogawa day so far he has walked into two poles, three trees and a mailbox. And he didn't have to look in a mirror to know there was a large bruise on his forehead. "If you continue to hit your head like that that bruise is going to be permanent." Haibara said "What are you thinking about so hard?" she asked "Yeah Conan-kun you've been thinking all day" Ayumi said electing mumbles of agreement from the others.

"It's nothin-"

"Is it a case?"

"Conan-kun you promised not to leave us out anymore!" Mitsuhiko reminded

"I promise guys its not a case." Conan assured. Now that he thought about it a body hasn't shown up since the last week (Not that he was complaining)

"Trust me I'd tell you if Edogawa-kun was ever leaving you out of a case." Haibara promised and the kids were content with their friends promise. Everyone had agreed to go to Agasa-hakase's house to play some video games. As usual Haibara and Conan passed saying that the should "have fun without them". Meanwhile they were downstair discussing important business. "Kudo-kun what are we going to do about Kid, he's still hurt and now we have to wait for the next heist to make sure he's not dead. And now he's curious about you and what did he mean by this wasn't over? Is he-"

Haibara calm down, take deep breath and calm down." Conan said "He came to my room last night-

"Does he even sleep?"

"Like a baby. But I told him it wasn't his business but he said that he was going to make it his business. He's really serious about this I'm not saying we have to expose ourselves but maybe we could share what we know with him." Conan suggested. "I mean if he's going against the men in black then he should at least have the FBI on his side right?"

"I guess the real question is do you trust him Kudo-kun?" she asked.

Did he trust Kid? Sure they had teamed up together but that was more of a life or death situation than anything else. But then there was the whole train incident but that had been him returning a favor. Not many people did things like that without trust. "Yeah… I trust him." he said finally.

"Good then I trust him as well and I wholeheartedly agree with your decision. Though why you trust a thief is a mystery to me, tantei-san." She said stressing the 'tantei-san'. It was understandable not many detectives would trust someone with such a, ah, questionable career choice. Conan opened his mouth to voice this but Haibara beat him to it "You don't need to explain your trust to me, just know that I trust him as well but if messes up just once that's it and I intend to tell him so next heist." she concluded walking upstairs " Come on the others will begun to question what we're doing down here" she said.

* * *

It had only been a week since the last heist was Kid an idiot or something. He had to be no sane person would do something this strenuous only a week after getting shot. But here Conan was walking beside Ran towards the museum. Nakamori-keibu had, reluctantly, called Kogoro for help with the heist note, Kogoro(or rather Conan) solved it with ease. "Kudo-kun make sure not to leave me in the crowd." a voice reminded. Just as Haibara had said before she accompanied Conan to the heist "You know I've always wondered how these things work." the scientist said "When the inspector saw you he didn't seem to like you very much."

"Believe me the feeling's mutual but yeah he doesn't want me any where near the place. So just follow me when I say, we'll be fine as long as we're not caught" he said. 'A detective running from the police. There is something wrong with that' Conan thought. After sneaking past the crowd and the guards the duo were in the museum they were about to sneak up to the roof until "WHO LET THESE BRATS INTO MY CRIME SCENE!" Nakamori-keibu shouted. "WHAT HAPPENED TO THE GUARDS!" he raged

"They seem to be unconscious sir." An officer said. Okay so maybe they had to knock a couple people out. 'All fair in heists and thievery' the mini-teen thought. 'Kid's really rubbing off on me.'

"Well then why is he here?" Conan asked pointing to the teen checking out the display case. "You know if 'kids aren't allowed'" he added.

"I asked him here unlike you two. But its too late now MEN GET READY!" the inspector barked. Ai and Conan walked over to the display case "Why did Nakamori-keibu ask you to be here?"

"Well I'm a magician so Keibu thinks that I could check out the security because you know one magician against another. It a good method but I don't think anything could stop Kid-sama" the teen said. Then Conan noticed it the string that horrible string connected to his pinky. 'So this is Kid?' he asked himself "I don't think so either Nii-chan." he said

"Oh I'm sorry Kuroba Kaito amatur magician" he introduced "Nice to meet you" he said producing a red rose. Conan looked for thorns "I promise my roses don't have thorns." Kuroba assured causing Conan to accept it. 'Amatur magician my foot' Conan thought. "And you two are?"

"Conan Edogawa, detective and this is Ai Haibara, demon sp-OW!" The small sleuth yelped as Haibara dislodged her elbow from his ribs "Okay okay got it sorry you happy?"

"Not entirely but maybe if I had that new purse would change my mind." She suggested. 'Of course it would' he thought

"ALRIGHT MEN WE HAVE TEN SECONDS!" The inspector bellowed.

"Well I should get going it was nice meeting you Conan-kun away" Kaito said walking away.

.

.

"He's Kid isn't he?" Ai asked.

"Absolutely." Conan stated.

* * *

**A/N Sorry if it seems short but I'm almost done with the next chapter anyway. I don't know how I forgot I finished this...Also I have a question: Am I the only one not bothered by the Funimation dub? Maybe it's because I actually started the show in the english dub but I don't think it should bother people as much as I've heard.**


End file.
